


Naps

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [61]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Napping, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie takes a little nap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps

Techie slept on his stomach, one arm tucked under his head. He snored softly, the sound ruffling the hair that lay over his face briefly before it settled down again. Occasionally his face would twitch but he would soon settle down again, sighing as he snuggled down into the blankets further.

Phasma chuckled, reaching down to run a hand through his hair. "He looks so sweet when he's asleep like this," she noted, looking up at Mitaka.

"He is," Mitaka agreed with a nod of his head. He smiled as he looked down at the redhead. He moved to sit down beside him on the bed, mindful not to wake him up. He waited a moment as Techie shifted before settling down again, nodding as he stroked his cheek with his fingers.

"Hard day for him?" she asked.

"I hear Ren and Hux had a bit of a lover's spat," Mitaka explained.

Phasma made a face at that. "I bet Ren broke everything on the bridge just to punish him."

"And then some."

"Poor Techie."

They both fell silent when the redhead woke up with a snort, blinking owlishly as he looked from one and then the other. "When did you two come in?" he asked.

"We figured you had overslept when you didn't arrive at the mess hall for dinner," Mitaka explained.

"I had to do a triple today," Techie groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position. He went to rub his eyes and was stopped by Phasma.

"We'll order in," she said, "sound good?"

"Yeah."


End file.
